mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Fight Beyblade Baku - Episode 09
is the sixtieth episode (ninth episode of Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Summary Masamune struggles to overcome his loss of Chao Xin during their last battle. In order to overcome this, he attempts to undergo training without telling anyone, while the rest of his team, wonder where he is and what he is doing. As Masamune undergoes training, he launches Ray Striker into a pillar of rock. He is successfuly able to break it into pieces but hears someone screaming. He runs to see and then finds an elderly man who appears to be hurt. Masamune asks what is wrong with him, as the man replies his stomach is grumbling for food. Masamune lets the man eat some food but eventually eats all of his food and his water. He later finds out his Ray Striker did not hurt the man, much to Masamune's worry. Meanwhile, Chao Xin is busy signing autographs for his many fangirls. His fangirls are very confident that Chao will win in the first battle of the World Beyblade Championships. Chao has a flashback of his earlier battle and remembers how hard it was to defeat Masamune, but he remains confident. Later, the man brings Manasmune to a bamboo forest. He tells him to break a small leaf with his fists, which Masamune does. However, he does not break it, just pushes it away into the air, The man tells him he has to focus his strength into one point in order to break the leaf. Masamune understands this and focus his power into one point to crush the leaf. The World Beyblade Championships have begun as Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong take center stage. The first battle will be between Masamune and Chao. Masamune appears very confident despite losing to Chao before. The two ready their Beyblades as they Let it Rip and battle. Masamune's Ray Striker faces off between Chao Xin's Virgo. The Beys clash in an epic battle as they continue to hit eachother. Soon enough however, Masamune learns that Chao Xin has customized his Virgo, into a Poison Virgo, making it even harder for Masamune to win the battle. Despite this, Masamune fights back and eventually breaks off one blade off Poison Virgo's fusion wheel. Chao is shocked at this, and struggles to fight back, as his fangirls are very confused at how Chao could let this happen. Chao takes off his jacket and starts to finally focus and concentrate in his battle. Despite Chao's best efforts, Poison Virgo is now unbalanced due to Ray Striker breaking one of the blades on the Fusion Wheel and eventually loses, as Masamune has finally defeated Chao in their rematch. Despite the loss, Chao's fangirls cheer on him as Chao does not care if he lost, making Masamune angry since more people were cheering for Chao, who lost, instead of him, but on the other hand, Team Gan Gan Galaxy cheer and hug Masamune on his win. Masamune then gives his thanks to the elderly man for teaching him how to defeat Chao Xin and become a better blader. Featured Beybattles Masamune Kadoya vs Chao Xin. Featured Beys Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used Fierce Lady Flash Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword Lightning Sword Flash Cameos Differences in adaptations Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters